Nemea
Nemea Langaster Deingull (ネメア・ランガスター・ディンガル) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll. Although both titles feature a different protagonist, Nemea is regarded as the character who drives the plot forward in either game. He is heralded as one of the legendary heroes of the era and is the righteous heir to the Deingull throne. First feared and reviled as the "Half Demon" (半魔), his efforts to eradicate his grandfather's tyranny led to his heroic title, "Lion Emperor" (獅子帝). Role in Games Zill O'll In spite of his appearances, Nemea is King Balor's grandchild. His mother, Esalen, was the king's daughter who fell in love with a demon named Baltzer, the only demon who had the gift of a human appearance and heart. When Balor learned of the unholy union and the prophecy of his descendants killing him, he threatened to hold his chancellor responsible. Zofor thought to save his own skin by ordering the princess's assassination. Esalen fled the castle to save her and her child, but ultimately lost her life in the Wiseman's Forest. Orphaus heard the infant's cries and decided to raise him. When Nemea was a child, he thought Orphaus was his father and treated like Kheryuneia as though she were his elder sister. He would only learn the truth of his heritage in adulthood. Feeling responsible for his grandfather's sins, he and his friends raised a massive army to oppose Balor. His natural charisma and resolve to usurp the throne rewarded him with several loyal followers in the following civil war. Among his army were twelve exceptional figures who would be famous for their exploits in the war. Nemea's reputation as a just and merciful hero rose to convince even his steadfast enemies to join his cause. Nemea and his band of heroes were successful in their campaign, and Balor was eventually slain. While Nemea is accredited by the populace to have dealt the final blow, TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll reveals that it was actually Areus who did the deed and lost his life in the process. Wanting to honor the sacrifice of his lost friend, Nemea swore to forever protect the people of the land. To avoid a dispute for the empire's successor, he graciously allowed his uncle Elmark to lead in his stead. He then chose to embark on an endless journey with hopes to slay the true evils in their world: the monstrosities of darkness. Five years after King Balor's defeat, he is known as a legendary mercenary. He continues his travels until Elmark's rulings become psychotic and blood-thirsty. Concerned for his uncle's well being he returns to his home, Ancient. Upon seeing his uncle's heart clouded by the very evil he seeks to destroy, he reluctantly strikes Elmark down. Nemea then becomes the formal Deingull Emperor. The player can meet Nemea personally if they choose to raise a courageous and righteous hero who is high in levels. Nemea is searching for the forbidden weapons of darkness. At his command he has four accomplished generals (known as the Blue Dragon, White Tiger, Black Tortoise, Red Phoenix respectively) assist him in his scattered search. He even defeats his own father and wields his father's weapon, the Lance of Ruin, in his memory. Nemea's story path and ending lets players fight against the true villain of the series, Ulugh, the vengeful god of destruction. Warriors Orochi Nemea is pulled into the dimensional realm after the events in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. Having vanquished Balor, he continues his fight against the darkness. He stars in a Zill O'll version of Kyushu. Character Information Personality Nemea is best known as a steadfast and brave individual who believes in redemption. With a bold composure and a solid spear arm, he wins the hearts of his friends and enemies with stern yet heartfelt respect. He refuses to jump to conclusions and carefully weighs the consequences of his actions to the best of his ability. Devotion to his troops fuels his defining leadership, as he seeks to ensure the survival of all of his followers. The regret of losing his friend Areus later tinges these concerns with pangs of guilt and self-loathing, somewhat dampening his otherwise altruistic behavior. Voice Actors *Rikiya Koyama - Japanese voice Gameplay Fighting Style When he joins the party in Zill O'll, Nemea has above average stats with a Shining Leo soul. Throughout the game, he is vastly superior to the protagonist. By the time he becomes a party member, the main hero should either be on the same level or have surpassed his own stats. He is the only character in the game who keeps two weapons of darkness within his possession; the player cannot have him remove them and they cannot use them. Though his story path is difficult to activate, he rewards players by being one of the stronger attackers in the game with balanced spell casting abilities. Gallery Nemea-zilloll.jpg|Zill O'll artwork Nemea-trinityzilloll-render.jpg|TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll render Category: Zill O'll Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters